pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Gods Of Pendor
Various gods exist in the world of Pendor, and are each worshiped by different people. They do not generally manifest directly in the game, although they may sometimes speak to the player at night. Astraea Pronunciation: ”Ahs-tray-ah” Represented as a woman on dark blue ground with crown of stars. Astraea once lived upon earth, but left. She will only return if the Knights of the Dawn succeed in their quest of eliminating lawlessness and injustice, but she watches over the Knights. The Order sometimes demands that villages build shrines to her. Astraea appeared to Sir Roland in a dream, as a beautiful woman crowned with stars, and told him she could only return when justice and lawfulness ruled the world, and asked him to found an order to accomplish this. Azi Dahaka “Ah-zee-dah-ha-kah” Worshiped by the Snake Cult. Ferdowsi conceived her as a demon already, manifested as a gigantic snake in a huge, gray thunderhead. Perhaps she manifests to her followers as a massive snake with a distorted, fanged human head. Azi Dahaka is not a god, and should not be grouped with these other Eliga. Damia Provideo “Dah-mee-ah-Pro-vee-day-oh” Roman-depiction as a nude mature woman’s figure (garlanded with corn to cover salient bits). She does not manifest. Shrines in the Empire, whose farmers know she is watching over them when they have warm, rain- free days to bring in the harvest. Marius Imperator is trying hard to replace Azi Dahaka with her, because she was the original Pendor goddess. Erida Occisor ”Eh-ree-dah Oak-kiss-ore” Goddess of the Heretics. She was grateful to finally having followers, after having been forgotten for hundreds of years, so lets the Heretics summon her Demonic Warriors. With each sacrificial death, she gains in power, and hopes to return to her physical form one day and dominate the earth. Her Demonic Warriors resemble her physical form. She is a demon formed outside The Eligic Pantheon, who can only maintain reality via worship/sacrifice. Heretics appear to have portable altars for human sacrifice. Eunomia Stabilitis “You-know-me-ah Stah-bee-light-iss” Was originally chief goddess when Sarleon ruled all of Pendor, and still has shrines there. Represented as a stern-looking robed woman holding book of law with an owl on her shoulder. The owl is both her messenger and the form she takes when she appears. The hooting of an owl is how she tells her followers that something is coming or about to happen. Should be invoked before battle with a prayer for order through victory. HafSigla “Hoff-see-glah” God of the Vanskerries. When on earth, he manifests as a strong wind. Since the Vanskerries are sailors and explorers, as well as raiders, he adopted them. He directed them towards Pendor, by manifesting as a strong, steady wind blowing in Pendor’s direction. “By HafSigla, I vill drink from your skull.” Indar “In-dar” God of the Jatu, and manifests as a mounted bowman in important Jatu battles. The Jatu have absolute contempt for anyone who runs from a fight, and when they find one of their number with an arrow in his back, he is considered a coward whom Indar shot. Thallo Ver Shures “Tall-oh-ver-sure-rez” Represented as naked young girl garlanded in flowers to cover censored parts, holding a pitcher, pouring out the early morning dew. Shrines in Fierdsvain lands, beloved by farmers, particularly. She can sometimes be found walking about in the Fierdsvain on an early spring morning. Many farmers, up early to spring-plant their fields have seen her. When she is pleased by a farmer’s diligence, she gives him one of her flowers, and his crops sprout earlier and bear more heavily. Ullr Vetr “Ooo-ler-Vet-er” Represented by a man standing in snow holding a bow. He is especially revered by bowmen all over Pendor, who probably also swear by him. He manifests as a bowman in Ranger garb, joining ranged soldiers in battle on occasion, and has also been known to manifest as an actual bow, to aid an especially worthy bowman. Vata “Vah-tah” God of the D'Shar, and has shrines in their territory. D’Shar swear by him when attesting to the truth of something, sealing bargains with salt, also cursing. He manifests as a beautiful black stallion, riderless, running like the wind, and though the D’Shar try to catch him, cannot be caught, so the D’Shar know they have seen him, when they try and fail. Vejovis “Vay-joe-veez” God of the Mystmountain tribes. Represented as a mountain cat, like a snow leopard, but only the shamans see him. Whenever the Mystmountains see a mountain cat, they take it as an omen that they can pull off a successful raid, and organize one immediately. Vejovis liked the Mystmountains, and wanted to help them regain their lands, stolen by Pendor/Ravenstern. Category:Lore